Babbled gambled
by sologirl00
Summary: Olicity highschool AU. -"And that's my limit when it comes to illegal stuff"-"Really?" she asked raising a sassy eyebrows, "Cause I'm sure last week you got a night in prison for peeing on a cop's car"-"Following on gossips now, Felicity?" he asked unable to contain the flirty voice.-"No. But if it makes you happy, go with it"-


**Babbled gambled**

 **Olicity highschool AU**

 **Hey! So I needed to write something, cheesy and fluffy 'cause I'm not having a very nice day...so I let the words go.**

 **This is my first AU, so bear with me. As always, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes...and I hope you guys like it!**

"How awesome is this?" Tommy asked him looking around with a proud smile.

"Pretty awesome" Oliver said with a cocky smile.

Here they were, in their first senior year party at the Merlyn Mansion, enjoying the view of the drunken crowd. Everyone was there. Some girls had decided to jump to the pool and the football team was making an impromptu game in the backyard.

Oliver saw the Lane sisters walking to them and he elbowed Tommy. Just as the girls where getting to them, John Diggle showed up.

"We might have a situation on the other room" he said crossing his massive arms in his front.

"What happened?"

"Do you guys know a _Felicity Smoak_?"

"Yes" said Oliver as they start to follow Dig into the other room, "She's the super smart girl that hacked on the school system last year...We have calculus together"

"Well..."his friend said as he opened the door, and both Oliver and Tommy froze in place. In the middle of the living room a round table was surrounded by at least 30 people, six boys and one very blonde girl were sitting there with cards in their hands, and the blonde girl had a lot of money on her side."She started a clandestine casino."

Tommy had his mouth open forming a "o" and Oliver ran his hand over his face.

"She's beating them all down in poker...that girl has game" Digg said smiling.

"Don't let the hair and glasses confused you" said Oliver walking in as one of the guys, Max Fuller, slammed his hands on the table.

"How do you do this, woman?" He yelled.

"Call me Woman one more time and you'll lose more than just your money" The crowd cheered.

"You tell him, Felicity" a female voice said behind them.

Fuller stood up and started to walk to her, but Oliver was faster and got to her first, grabbing her arm to gain her attention. Felicity turned around and smiled at him, he could smell beer on her, but she was obviously pretty well conscious.

"Hello Oliver" she beamed at him.

"A word, Felicity" he said, not asked.

"But my money..." she tried to say but Oliver's just grabbed her hand and start walking.

"Let your friend collect it". He heard her groan but didn't stop walking until they were in the kitchen.

"Stop manhandling me" she said when they were alone. "I didn't do anything wrong, I won that money fair and square"

"I know...but you do know as well _this_ is an underage party"

"You guys have alcohol" she said annoyed.

"And that's my limit when it comes to illegal stuff"

"Really?" she asked raising a sassy eyebrows, "Cause I'm sure last week you got a night in prison for peeing on a cop's car"

"Following on gossips now, Felicity?" he asked unable to contain the flirty voice.

"No. But if it makes you happy, go with it"

Oliver chuckled at the same time Tommy and Iris West walked in.

"Are you OK?" Iris asked her friend, "Fuller was nuts, he wanted his money back"

"He better not stole it from me or I'm going to download all the porno sites, I'm sure he visits regularly on his computer, and mail it to his mother"

"Don't worry girl, I got it" said Iris, "With Tommy's help" she said smiling, Tommy winked at her and moved closer to talk to the girl that clearly had gotten his attention.

Oliver rolled his eyes and was about to comment on their future problems with Fuller because of this, when Digg and Lyla, his girlfriend, came in running. "The police is here!" he said before running back outside.

Iris looked through the window and yelped, "That's my dad car!"

Felicity started jumping on her foot, "OMG! We're all going to jail! I can't go to jail! I have a scholarship! I want to go to MIT! IRIS!"

"Calm down!" screamed Tommy, "you can run to the backdoor."

"What about you two?" asked Iris.

"We stay" said Oliver with a shrug.

"No we don't" intervene Tommy, "you can't stay here...you're dad will finally lose it and send you to boarding school"

"It's Ok Tommy...we both made the party, we both take responsibility for this..."

"Oh...what a cute bromance you have" said Iris while trying to calm down a very stressed out Felicity.

"I won't do good on jail. I'm too tiny", said Felicity, while the noises from outside the kitchen were increasing. "I'm allergic to nuts. Did your dad ever tell you what food they gave to the criminals? Oh boy...I'll be cataloged as a criminal..."

"Is...is she always like this?" asked Tommy. Iris just nodded. "Ok. Felicity, you won't go to jail, Oliver will help you girls out, right Ollie?"

"Tommy..."

"Come on dude...You can't stay here because of your dad and Felicity can't because she'll lose her scholarship...help them out"

Oliver looked at his friend and nodded, "Call me later?"

"You bet"

Oliver moved to the back door and grabbed Felicity's hand. She took it as she started to shake her head, "This is wrong...what if they called the police because of me...I can't just leave..."

"Fuller is not that stupid" said Oliver.

"But…what if-"

"Oh My God! Stop with the drama!" yelled Iris, "I'll stay and talk to my dad...he'll go easy on you if I talk to him first" she said to Tommy while moving to sit in the kitchen island.

"But he'll hate me" said Tommy.

"Probably"

"Will that mean he won't let me take you out on a date?" he said moving to sit next to the girl. Iris giggled.

"Nice, Merlyn" commented Oliver.

"Just leave" said Iris and then winked at Felicity, "Take care you two"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" said Tommy with a smile.

Felicity was about to said something when they heard the clear sound of Joe West screaming "Police" and kicking a door. Felicity jumped on her place and Oliver pulled her to the door.

"This is wrong" she said as they started running.

"You're friend will be fine"

"Not that" she said pointing at the door, "this" she looked at her panda shoes, "I can't run in this. Wow. I'm on the run. This night might be the one where I finally made my dad proud...illegal drinking, illegal gambling, illegal running...Super close to become a supervillain..."

Oliver smiled, "Felicity, you could never be a supervillain...now take off the shoes and jump on my back, I'll carry you"

"Really?"

Oliver nodded and she jumped on him. "When I thought of jumping you, this was not the scenery"

Oliver chuckled. "We'll talk about that later for sure, but now we need to go" He looked around, "Where to?" he asked.

"I feel like eating a burger, and waiting for Iris and Tommy call"

Oliver rounded the house and when he saw the police car alone he smiled.

"Don't be tempted Oliver. Just because the car is alone doesn't mean you have to pee it" Felicity said over his shoulder.

He glared at her, she was deliberately trying to irritate him, "Do you want to walk?".

"Nope"

"Then shut up" he said as he started to run away from the house.

They walked a few blocks in silence. They ran into some of the other people that were on the party and exchange some words, but nobody knew who call the cops.

As Oliver was near Big Belly Burger, Felicity let go a sigh, "This is a boring ride"

"Do you want me to sing?"

"Sure...maybe some rap song-"

"I was kidding! I won't sing!"

"You are not fun!" Felicity said but he could hear the laugh on her voice. Oliver let her feet touch the ground and turned around.

"You're not what I expected" he said looking at her with a smile. "I should be mad at you, but somehow I can't and all I can think is-"

RING

Felicity jumped in her place as she looked on her purse, "Hold that thought". Oliver smiled. This was a crazy night. "It's Iris. She said that the police left when they couldn't find anything...apparently your friend Barry hide all the alcohol in a flash... and she thinks he's cute."

"What about Tommy?"

"She thinks he's cute too"

"No" he laughed, "I mean, is he Ok?"

"Oh...yes, he's cleaning the place and says we should bring them food" Felicity said while typing really fast, "I told them we'll bring burgers"

"Oh" Oliver said disappointed.

"What?"

"Nothing...just...I thought it was going to be just the two of us"

"You mean like a date?" she asked blushing and Oliver loved the pink colour on her and swore to try to get that colour on her every time he has the chance now.

"I mean...the implication being on ...us alone..."

"Do you babble too? Cause I babble a lot..." Felicity said with a shy smile.

"Not really...it's a first time thing..." Oliver said looking at anything but her.

"You might be nervous then..."

"Probably" he said almost as a whisper...

"Next time you should ask me out for Italian...I love Italian" He looked at her and Felicity smile, but the blush was still present on her pretty face. She put her shoes on, and started to walk to Big Belly.

He catches her on by the door, "We should avoid the police too next time"

"Well with your tendency to pee on them, we probably should" she said standing really close to him.

"One time thing..." he growled with amusement.

Felicity giggled but she cut it when Oliver reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. She looked at their hands and then at his eyes, and when he found him smiling in a way he never saw him smile, she let her heart beat as fast as it wanted to.

She won more than money that night.

*The end*


End file.
